There are different implant materials used as void fillers or to provide enhanced secondary fixation for medical implants, such as bone cements, allografts, bone grafts, i.e. bone substitute materials. Bone cements are often used as void fillers, or for fixation. A common drawback of such cements is the difficulty of removal and the difficulty to control the viscosity during injection, particularly in diaphyseal bone for joint reconstruction. As an example: In vertebroplasty the bone cement (PMMA) is mixed prior to injection. Once mixed the hardening process starts and the viscosity increases. If the viscosity it too low during injection, the cement may leave the target region (leakage) and penetrate e.g. into the spinal canal; on the other hand, if the viscosity is too high it is difficult to inject the cement.
A number of fixation devices such as screws, nails, etc. are currently used to secure bone, such as securing fractures together, or securing other devices such as plates, rods, etc. to bone. Once a fixation device is in place, unwanted movement of the device can cause problems such as damage to adjacent tissue. It is desirable to provide improved fixation devices that are easy to use, and effective at securing bone.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved implant material and an improved material to provide enhanced secondary fixation for medical implant devices.